N'abandonne pas
by Dealo
Summary: Akihito a disparu. Prisonnier d'un homme, il ne peut rien faire pour s'échapper. Asami va-t-il le retrouver? Yaoi AsaXAki, [En cours]
1. Captif

Titre de la fiction : N'abandonne pas. 

Titre du chapitre : Captif.

Auteur : Dealo

Disclaimer : Akihito et Asami appartiennent à Yamane Ayano.

Genre : Romance/Drama/Policier

Couple : AsamiXAkihito

Et c'est reparti pour une fiction à chapitre sur Viewfinder! J'espère que vous aimerez^^

Marchant de long en large dans son bureau, Asami Ryuichi serrait les dents de rage. Les yeux plissés, les cheveux en bataille et son costume froissé, il était loin d'incarner le chef de la mafia japonaise. Non… Ce soir là, Asami était juste un homme qui réfléchissait, encore et encore.

La lune illuminait doucement la pièce, jouant avec les cheveux décoiffés du brun qui ne cessait de réfléchir, cherchant des réponses à ses questions. Les poings serrés à s'en faire blanchir les articulations, il finit par arrêter ses pas devant la grande baie vitrée, face à son bureau. Dehors, il pouvait distinguer les lumières de la ville ainsi que les ombres des bâtiments se découpant dans le ciel. D'habitude ce spectacle le détendait mais pas ce soir là. Pas depuis qu'il avait appris _cela_…

Sortant une cigarette de son paquet, il l'apporta aussitôt à ses lèvres tout en l'allumant avec son briquet. Un point rouge brilla un court instant dans la pièce avant de disparaître pour ensuite réapparaitre rapidement. Fermant les yeux, Asami se concentra pour ne pas craquer.

Après tout, il ne devait pas craquer. C'était lui qui se devait de toujours rester debout et soutenir son cartel… et son amant. Son amant… Takaba Akihito.

- Merde !

Asami frappa la fenêtre de son poing, faisant violement vibrer le verre. Il ferait tout ce qu'il pourrait pour trouver le coupable ! Tout ! Même si pour cela il devait descendre toujours plus loin dans les profondeurs de l'enfer… Il le trouverait.

Prenant une petite inspiration, il écrasa sa cigarette devenue un simple mégot dans un cendrier puis cria :

- KIRISHIMA !

Presque aussitôt un homme pénétra dans la pièce. Aussi grand que son patron, Kirishima arborait des lunettes rondes sur son nez fin. Ses cheveux coupés courts lui donnaient un air sévère que le costume noir qu'il portait ne faisait que renforcer. Alors qu'il arborait toujours une expression indéchiffrable, ce soir là il était pâle et semblait craindre de s'approcher de trop près de son patron.

Ces derniers jours, Asami Ryuichi avait été d'une humeur massacrante.

- Oui patron ?

Les yeux de braise du yakuza brillèrent de rage dans la nuit et se fixèrent sur lui. Il semblait avoir perdu la raison… Alors que c'était justement sa raison qui faisait de lui un adversaire redoutable en affaire. Mais lorsque cela concernait le jeune Takaba, il ne restait que l'instinct et… la haine. D'une voix glaciale Asami ordonna :

- Visionne les cameras de surveillance près de mon appartement. Je veux pouvoir suivre tous les déplacements qu'il a faits ce jour là… Et retrouve-moi les deux incapables qui l'ont perdu de vu.

Il fit une légère pause puis continua, sa voix montant en intonation :

- Je les veux mort demain matin.

Kirishima s'apprêtait à contester la décision mais en voyant la haine dans le regard de son employeur, il y renonça aussitôt. Il ne voulait pas mourir.

Asami posa ses yeux sur son bureau et la tension dans ses muscles grandit encore. Des photos d'un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains étaient étalées sur la surface en bois. Il trembla quelques secondes avant de reprendre le contrôle de son corps. D'une voix plus calme, il ordonna :

- Trouve-moi qui a posté ces photos… Qu'importe la manière. Je veux la tête de ce type sur mon bureau.

-Bien monsieur.

Sans un mot de plus, Kirishima sortit de la pièce, laissant son patron broyer du noir, seul.

Non loin de là, à quelques dizaines de kilomètres de l'appartement du yakuza, Akihito ouvrit les yeux d'un coup. Le cœur battant la chamade, il plissa les paupières pour tenter de distinguer l'Ombre qui lui rendait visite depuis trois jours maintenant. La gorge sèche, il tourna le visage à droite et à gauche tout en se redressant doucement du lit à la couverture rêche. Il lui avait semblé entendre un bruit… l'Ombre était-elle là ?

Une voix sortit brusquement de sa droite, dans un coin de la pièce qui lui servait de cellule. Akihito se mit debout, tout en sachant déjà que c'était inutile de se défendre. Toutefois une partie de son esprit ne voulait pas se résoudre à s'avouer vaincu.

- Tu as bien dormi ?

La voix était calme et grave sans être extraordinaire.

Déglutissant avec difficulté, Akihito se recula doucement jusqu'à avoir le dos contre le mur opposé à la position présumé de l'Ombre. Il ne répondit pas, cherchant encore à apercevoir l'Ombre pour enfin mettre un visage sur son tortionnaire. Mais alors qu'il forçait ses yeux à distinguer la moindre lueur, le moindre reflet dans ce noir complet, un son le fit sursauter une nouvelle fois. L'Ombre était proche de lui ! Calmant comme il le pouvait les battements désordonnés de son cœur, il poussa un cri étouffé lorsqu'une main lui saisit le cou avec force.

Agrippant aussitôt le membre de l'Ombre avec ses doigts frêles, Akihito se débattit violement. La main affermit sa prise et le manque d'air commença à se faire sentir.

- Hn… nhg… Arrê…t-tez !

La main était trop puissante, il ne voyait rien et peu à peu ses forces le quittaient. Comme les jours précédents, il était incapable de se défendre. Malgré ses coups de pieds, qui faisaient rarement mouche, ses cris et ses gémissements, il savait qu'au final il tomberait dans une semi inconscience.

Ses bras retombèrent le long de son corps, sans force. Sa tête bascula en avant, ses yeux se fermant doucement. L'Ombre relâcha alors sa prise et Akihito s'effondra au sol. Reprenant difficilement sa respiration, crachant et toussant à la fois, il se crispa lorsqu'un claquement résonna dans la pièce.

L'Ombre eut un petit rire et murmura :

- Celle là n'est pas mal du tout, je suis sûr qu'il va adorer…

Et comme d'habitude, il sortit de la pièce en riant.

Akihito resta prostré au sol, des larmes de haines et d'incompréhensions coulant le long de ses joues. Il ne comprenait pas le but de son tortionnaire. Où était l'intérêt de le garder en vie… ? L'Ombre n'en avait pas après l'argent, il devait simplement s'agir de l'homme de main d'un homme plus puissant. Mais Akihito avait beau y réfléchir, il ne comprenait pas le but de l'homme.

Après tout pourquoi garder en vie un homme… et donc le nourrir, ce qui coûtait de l'argent… si on n'y gagnait rien en contrepartie ? Avait-il demandé une rançon à Asami ? Celui-ci avait-il refusé… ?

Toutes ces questions ne rendaient l'attente que plus difficile encore…

Il se redressa finalement, se maudissant pour sa faiblesse. A tâtons, il s'avança jusqu'au lit et se laissa tomber dessus tout en se recouvrant de la couverture rêche. Toussant encore de temps en temps, il visionna mentalement la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait.

D'après ses estimations, elle était de forme rectangulaire et elle faisait dans les 20m²… Il y avait un lit en fer, un cabinet de toilette avec un lavabo et c'était tout. Les murs étaient probablement faits de béton, tout comme le sol. Il n'y avait aucune lumière qui passait par l'unique porte, composée d'un matériau ferreux très résistant. Akihito ne voyait aucun moyen de sortie, malgré les heures passées à réfléchir à un moyen de s'échapper.

Il n'arrivait pas à prendre le dessus sur son assaillant et à chaque fois celui-ci repartait avec une photo. Du moins, il lui semblait que claquement qu'il entendait correspondaient à un flash d'un appareil photo. Et pas de très bonne qualité. Akihito savait reconnaître un bon appareil et celui-ci n'en faisait pas partie.

Fermant les yeux avec force, il repensa à son seul plan. La seule faille qu'il avait réussi à trouver était la porte. Enfin… Si l'on pouvait appeler cela une faille. Il avait senti en passant ses doigts sur la surface froide des écrous. Ces écrous devaient probablement servir à quelque chose… S'il réussissait à les retirer, il pourrait peut-être s'enfuir.

Peut-être… Soupirant doucement, il repensa à Asami. Que faisait-il en ce moment même ? Le recherchait-il ? Ou l'avait-il abandonné ? Serrant les dents de rage et de tristesse mêlée, il pria le ciel pour que son amant le retrouve, comme il le faisait toujours. Il murmura doucement dans le silence de sa cellule :

- S'il te plait… S'il te plait, Asami… Viens me chercher… teu-plait…

Asami arpentait son appartement de long en large, attendant avec impatience des nouvelles de son homme de main. Le matin était arrivé et il espérait que l'enquête sur la disparition de son amant avait avancée. Ses yeux se posèrent une nouvelle fois sur les photos étalées sur sa table basse. Ces photos ne le quittaient plus désormais… Il sentait que c'était le seul lien qui le reliait à son amant. Même si sur les photos Akihito semblait en mauvais état, à la limite de l'inconscience et probablement en train de gémir… Ces photos, qu'il recevait chaque jour par le courrier, étaient postées dans la ville mais jamais au même endroit. Le kidnappeur changeait régulièrement de boîtes aux lettres pour ne pas être repéré.

Asami se servit un verre de bourbon, qu'il porta doucement à ses lèvres. Il resta ainsi quelques minutes puis un bruit à sa porte le ramena à la réalité.

- Entrez.

Kirishima pénétra dans la pièce, un Pc portable sous le bras. Il s'approcha de la table, sur laquelle il déposa le matériel. Toujours en silence, il déplia le portable, le mettant en marche. Un logiciel pour visionner des vidéos remplit aussitôt l'écran et Asami se pencha pour discerner chaque détail de l'image.

On pouvait voir Akihito sortir de l'appartement et marcher tranquillement dans la ruelle. Asami plissa les yeux lorsqu'il comprit que ses hommes de mains n'avaient pas suivi son amant comme il le leur avait ordonné.

Une voiture noire, style berline, s'arrêta à côté du photographe et un homme en sortit, pointant une arme sur le plus jeune. L'homme portait un masque noir et semblait sûr de lui. Akihito eut un mouvement de recul et tenta de fuir, malgré la menace de l'arme. Mais l'homme le rattrapa aussitôt et lui donna un violent coup de poing au visage, l'envoyant au sol, inconscient.

Asami serra les dents de rage, la violence du coup que l'homme avait porté à son amant n'était pas normale. C'était comme si… Il cherchait à prouver quelque chose. L'homme jeta Akihito dans sa voiture, puis contourna le véhicule pour venir du côté conducteur. Et alors qu'il ouvrait sa portière, il se tourna vers la caméra et fit un petit geste de la main.

Asami pouvait deviner le sourire sous le masque de l'homme. La vidéo se stoppa et les deux hommes restèrent un instant silencieux. Asami se mordit la lèvre et murmura :

- Retrouve à qui appartient cette voiture. Utilise nos contacts dans la police pour trouver à qui est cette plaque. Une fois cela fait, je veux un rapport détaillé.

Kirishima acquiesça et récupéra le portable avant de sortir.

Dans sa cellule, Akihito avait les yeux grands ouvert, cherchant à distinguer les boulons sur la porte de fer. Si seulement il pouvait voir son environnement… ! Il serait alors capable de sortir de cette satanée cellule il le savait ! Car sinon, pourquoi le garder dans le noir le plus total sans qu'il ne puisse jamais distinguer le moindre rayon lumineux ? Il devait bien y avoir une raison… L'espace d'un instant, l'idée qu'il fut aveugle lui effleura l'esprit mais il rejeta cette pensée au loin, ne voulant pas déprimer encore plus.

A tâtons, Akihito alla s'asseoir sur le lit. Soupirant doucement il réfléchit encore et encore à son plan pour fuir sa cellule et rejoindre son amant.

Son amant… C'était étrange de nommer Asami ainsi. Car après tout… Était-il vraiment son amant ? Et si oui… Pourquoi Asami n'était pas venu le chercher encore ? Il était pourtant venu le chercher en chine…

Secouant la tête, il inspira profondément. Il ne devait pas douter. C'était les doutes qui faisaient baisser le morale, et donc l'envie de s'échapper. Il devait tenir encore un peu.

_Fin du chapitre 1^^_


	2. Une promesse dans les ténèbres

Titre de la fiction : N'abandonne pas. 

Titre du chapitre : Une promesse dans les ténèbres

Auteur : Dealo

Disclaimer : Akihito et Asami appartiennent à Yamane Ayano.

Genre : Romance/Drama/Policier

Couple : AsamiXAkihito

Note : Voici la suite, j'espère que vous apprécierez ! Pour les reviews, les réponses au chapitre 01 sont sur mon profil, comme d'habitude !

Une promesse dans les ténèbres

Akihito se mordit la lèvre avec rage. Il avait beau s'acharner, encore et encore, les boulons résistaient à toutes ses tentatives pour les desserrer. Cela faisait plusieurs jours maintenant qu'il essayait, encore et encore, de dévisser les petites boules de fer. Avec ses doigts, ses ongles, ses dents… Il ne disposait d'aucun outil qui lui aurait permis de bouger les petites pièces de métal. Ses efforts restaient vains, et ses forcent diminuaient en même temps que son espoir de fuir cet enfer s'amenuisait.

Reniflant doucement, il retourna s'asseoir sur le petit fer. Il connaissait désormais chaque centimètre carré de la pièce. Il n'avait même plus besoin de tâtonner devant lui pour savoir ou était le mur, le lit et le cabinet de toilette.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois… Enfin il lui semblait. Il avait arrêté de compter maintenant. Il était privé de sa liberté et frappé presque tous les jours. Sa « cellule » sentait de plus en plus mauvais et Akihito se demandait si ce n'était pas l'odeur de l'abandon, mélangée à celle de la peur.

Il ne pouvait rien faire et son dernier espoir était qu'Asami vienne le chercher. Mais plus le temps passait, plus cet espoir se faisait mince. Que pouvait-il faire bon sang ? Comment sortir de là… ?

Des bruits de pas retentirent derrière la porte de fer et Akihito poussa un gémissement de désespoir. Ca ne s'arrêterait donc jamais… ? La porte grinça mais Akihito resta immobile, attendant les coups qui n'allaient plus tarder.

La voix de son geôlier retentit dans la petite pièce, amusée :

- Eh bien, tu es bien calme aujourd'hui…

Akihito resta silencieux, ignorant superbement son ennemi. Devant son manque de réaction l'homme eut un petit rire et s'approcha de lui. Il s'assit sur le lit, près de lui, et dit :

- Je devrais peut-être modifier mes habitudes… Il parait que tu aimes les hommes…

Akihito déglutit difficilement et pâlit, son corps commençant à trembler d'appréhension. Non, il n'allait pas rajouter cela en plus à son enfer quotidien… ?

- Inutile de pleurer, tes larmes n'ont aucun effet sur moi, tu devrais le savoir maintenant, non ?

Akihito ferma violement les yeux, cherchant à retenir la moindre larme. Il ne devait pas abandonner... Il devait se battre… Et si pour cela il devait se faire frapper, eh bien tant pis ! Reniflant doucement, il écarquilla les yeux au maximum, mais encore une fois, il ne put rien distinguer. Pourtant l'homme à coté de lui le voyait distinctement. Comme il le pensait, il était totalement aveugle.

Prenant la parole, il articula rageusement avec de la pitié dans la voix :

- S'il vous faut rendre un homme aveugle, le menacer et le frapper chaque jour alors qu'il ne peut pas se défendre pour vous sentir fort, vous me faites pitié… Allez-y, utilisez donc votre soit disant force pour me forcer… Vous vous sentirez bien mieux, j'en suis certain !

Il sentit l'homme à côté de lui se tendre violement. Et comme il le pensait, un premier coup l'atteignit à la tempe droite. Il s'effondra sur le lit en gémissant doucement, tandis que son adversaire se relevait et lui enfonçait son poing dans le ventre, se fichant du sang que cracha Akihito quand une de ses côte de brisa.

Malgré la douleur de son corps, son esprit tournait à plein régime. Il devait l'énerver, encore et encore. La colère faisait faire des erreurs, c'est Asami qui le lui avait appris.

- C'est tout ce que t… tu peux faire… minable ?

L'homme poussa un hurlement de rage avant de se jeter sur lui, inconscient du mal qu'il pouvait faire à son prisonnier.

- Faible moi ? Minable…, Je t'en foutrais ! Qui c'est qui pleure tous les jours ? Qui gémit au moindre coup… ? Qui hurle le nom d'un homme, en espérant qu'il vienne le sauver... ? HEIN ?

Après plusieurs minutes de passage à tabac, il s'arrêta finalement, reprenant son souffle difficilement. Il se figea alors. Le photographe gisait sur le lit, les yeux clos et la respiration difficile. Merde, il avait été trop loin…

Il sortit son portable et composa rapidement un numéro, tout en prenant le pouls de sa victime. Il était trop lent, le gamin ne tiendrait pas à cette allure.

Après quelques minutes de conversation où il tenta d'expliquer à son patron ce qu'il venait de se passer, il reçut l'ordre suivant :

« Amène-le à l'hôpital, trouve une excuse et fait en sorte que le mioche ne parle pas. On est trop près du but pour se permettre de le perdre maintenant. Tu pourras le tuer une fois l'objectif atteint. »

Il raccrocha en grommelant et se saisit du plus jeune avec force. Il n'aurait qu'à dire qu'il l'avait trouvé dans une allée. Se dirigeant vers la porte, il ne distingua pas l'étincelle d'espoir dans le regard presque éteint de sa victime.

Akihito perdit totalement connaissance quand son assaillant le jeta violement dans la voiture, insensible à sa douleur. Il ne revint à lui que plus tard, allongé dans un grand lit moelleux. Ne distinguant rien, il devina qu'il s'agissait d'un hôpital à l'odeur et aux bruits qui l'environnaient. Il pouvait sentir un objet posé sur sa bouche et son nez probablement un appareil pour l'aider à respirer. C'était étrange, car malgré l'obscurité dans laquelle il se trouvait, cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien. Il mit quelques secondes à se rappeler les derniers événements. Sa poitrine le faisait souffrir comme pas possible et il lui semblait que tout son corps était passé sous un rouleau-compresseur mais au moins il n'était plus dans sa prison.

Alors qu'il tentait de se redresser, malgré la douleur cuisante qu'il ressentait sur chaque centimètre carré de son corps, une main appuya violement sur le bandage qui enserrait son torse. Il poussa un gémissement et s'effondra sur le lit. Alors qu'il reprenait son souffle, une respiration résonna près de son oreille et la voix de son tourmenteur murmura :

- Reste bien couché et ne garde pas espoir… Si tu dis quoique ce soit, je te tuerais ainsi que ceux à qui tu auras parlé. Tu es prévenu.

Akihito écarquilla les yeux et son cœur s'emballa avec violence. Les bip-bip du cardiogramme s'accélérèrent et l'homme près de lui eut un petit rire.

- Bien, tu as l'air de comprendre ta situation. Pour l'histoire, je t'ai trouvé dans une ruelle, des hommes étaient en train de te passer à tabac. Tu confirmeras cette version des faits. Ah et… Pour tes yeux, tu n'auras qu'à dire que c'est normal.

Bien malgré lui, Akihito laissa couler quelques larmes. Il était idiot, il aurait dû se douter que simplement sortir de sa prison ne suffirait pas. Il devait rejoindre Asami le plus vite possible ou au moins lui faire savoir qu'il était là.

Comme s'il avait lu dans son esprit, l'homme murmura de nouveau :

- Je ne compte pas te laisser seul, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes… Dès que tu seras guéri, on partira d'ici. Nous n'avons pas fini notre discussion de ce matin… C'était quoi déjà… ? A oui, à propos des hommes il me semble.

Akihito eut un frisson de dégout et détourna la tète dans la direction opposée à la voix.

Un chuintement résonna non loin de lui et une voix féminine retentit :

- Notre malade est réveillé ! Vous nous avez fait peur, votre état était critique.

La femme s'approcha du lit et vérifia les constantes du malade tout en continuant de parler :

- Vous avez trois côtes cassées, une légère commotion cérébrale et le poignet droit cassé. Vos agresseurs n'y ont pas été de main morte. La police a été prévenue mais l'homme qui vous a ramené s'est occupé de la déposition. Ah, en revanche pour vos yeux nous n'avons rien pu faire… Il semblerait qu'ils soient brûlé depuis un petit moment maintenant. Avec le temps, il est toutefois possible que la vue vous revienne. Vous vous êtes fait cela comment ?

Akihito pouvait sentir l'intérêt de l'homme près de lui. Il voulait tant dire la vérité et pouvoir rejoindre Asami… Mais il ne pouvait pas mettre une jeune femme innocente en danger. Il retira le masque à oxygène et murmura :

- C'était un simple accident ménager…

- Oh, il faut que vous fassiez plus attention ! Ah oui, voulez-vous que l'on contacte quelqu'un ? Et nous avons besoin de votre nom et prénom. Vous n'aviez pas vos papiers avec vous. Heureusement, votre bienfaiteur a pu payer votre traitement.

Akihito déglutit avec peine. Il avait le droit de dire son vrai nom… ?

Une petite pression sur son épaule l'incita à parler. Il devait tenter… L'homme ne devrait pas réagir pour si peu.

- Je m'appelle Takaba Akihito.

- Très bien, nous contactons quelqu'un ?

Akihito serra les dents de rage et murmura finalement :

- Non, ça ira.

Il pouvait sentir la satisfaction de l'homme près de lui. Cet enfoiré… ! Si seulement Asami pouvait recevoir cette info !

- Très bien ! Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, n'hésitez pas à appeler. Vous pouvez aussi demander à votre bienfaiteur, il a indiqué qu'il resterait avec vous jusqu'à ce que vous alliez mieux. Vous avez vraiment de la chance.

-Hm, en effet.

Il entendit un léger chuintement et il ne retrouva de nouveau seul avec son ennemi. Celui-ci lui remit le masque à oxygène sur le visage et eut un petit rire en le sentant se tendre sous la peur.

- Du calme, je ne te ferais rien… pour le moment. C'est bien tenté le coup du nom mais ça ne parviendra pas jusqu'à ton Asami. Tu ne resteras pas assez longtemps ici. Maintenant je te conseille de te reposer et de ne plus bouger, pour que ça guérisse encore plus vite.

Akihito ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces et retint un sanglot. Il ne pourrait jamais se sortir de ce pétrin... Asami… Où était-il ? Pensait-il à lui ? Le cherchait-il ?

OOOoooOOO

A quelques kilomètres de là, au dernier étage d'un grand immeuble, Asami Ryuichi attendait le rapport de ses hommes. Finalement, ils avaient une piste. La plaque d'immatriculation n'avait rien donné. Il s'agissait d'une voiture volé le jour précédent. En revanche lorsqu'ils avaient été voir l'homme à qui appartenait la voiture, celui-ci avait indiqué que le vol avait été filmé par une caméra de sécurité. Et sur cette vidéo, on voyait parfaitement le visage du voleur.

A partir de cette image, un nom avait rapidement été trouvé. Yuusuke Takaichi. Il était connu pour quelques infractions, avec certains faits plus grave, tel que la torture. Et maintenant il ne manquait plus que sa dernière adresse en date.

La porte du bureau d'Asami s'ouvrit avec force et Suoh s'avança vers son patron, une feuille à la main. Asami fixa le morceau de papier avec intensité avant de s'en emparer et de sortir de son appartement.

_La chasse pouvait commencer._

Le trajet dura une quinzaine de minutes. Asami mis ce temps à profit pour vérifier son Beretta et imaginer tout ce qu'il ferait à l'homme qui lui avait enlevé Akihito.

La yakuza fit signe à son chauffeur de se garer plus loin que l'adresse précisée sur la feuille. Ils auraient probablement besoin de l'effet de surprise. Apparemment Yuusuke Takaichi habitait près du port, dans un entrepôt. Il s'agissait d'un lieu à l'écart de la ville… Il y avait donc de grandes chances pour qu'Akihito soit retenu ici.

Asami sortit de la voiture rapidement et fit signe aux deux hommes qui l'accompagnaient de le suivre en silence, arme au poing.

Une fois face à l'entrepôt dans lequel leur homme était sensé habiter, Asami frissonna. Il était si proche du but… Akihito avait disparu depuis 1 mois et demi maintenant. Chaque jour, les chances de remonter jusqu'à lui diminuaient et pourtant Asami n'abandonnait pas.

Il secoua la tête pour faire disparaitre les pensées parasites qui le distrayaient et d'un violent coup de pied, il défonça la porte. Aussitôt, ses deux hommes le suivirent à l'intérieur de la grande pièce. Il n'y avait rien de plus qu'un vieux canapé défoncé, une table et une télévision. Cela ressemblait plus à une planque qu'à un lieu où vivre.

Cela renforça l'espoir d'Asami. Akihito ne devait pas être loin !

D'un signe de la main, il indiqua un couloir à ses hommes et s'engouffra en premier dans celui-ci. Les murs étaient en béton et teintés par l'humidité. Dans le fond, une porte en fer était légèrement entrouverte.

Les battements de cœur d'Asami accélérèrent. Il devait être si proche… Et pourtant il ne ressentait aucun signe de vie venant de la petite pièce. Déglutissant, il poussa un peu plus la porte et retint un haut le cœur lorsque l'odeur lui parvint.

La pièce était sombre et correspondait parfaitement à ce qu'il avait pu voir sur les photos qu'il recevait tout les jours. Il baissa son arme et appuya sur le petit interrupteur qu'il vit. La lumière jaillit sans un bruit, d'une ampoule fixée au plafond.

Akihito n'était plus là. Il l'avait manqué.

Il s'avança jusqu'au petit lit de fer et posa sa main sur les draps tachés. Il se figea lorsque ses doigts touchèrent le sang, encore humide. Ce ne pouvait être que celui d'Akihito et s'il était encore humide… Cela signifiait qu'Akihito était là il y a peu de temps encore. Mais tout ce sang…

Serrant les dents de rage, il fit glisser son regard le long de la petite pièce. Il repéra de nombreuses petites taches similaires sur les murs. Probablement là où son amant avait été projeté par son tourmenteur. Le choc lui avait probablement légèrement ouvert le crâne, provoquant ces tâches de sang.

Asami resta un petit moment dans cette salle, s'imprégnant de l'odeur dans laquelle avait vécu son amant, imaginant sa douleur et son désespoir. Il se gorgea de ces sensations, qu'il transforma en rage.

Il ferma finalement les yeux et se fit la promesse de le retrouver et de lui faire oublier tous ces mauvais moments. Ses yeux brulants d'un éclat meurtrier, il sortit de la pièce. Mais il ne perdait pas espoir. Si Akihito avait perdu autant de sang, il avait peut-être été déplacé dans un lieu où il pourrait être soigné. Soit dans un hôpital, soit chez un très bon docteur qui ne poserait pas beaucoup de questions. Et Asami avait des contacts partout.

_Il le retrouverait._

En espérant que vous avez aimé^^


End file.
